


Fathers' Day Presents

by mathylibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father's Day, Gen, Pranking, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathylibrarian/pseuds/mathylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire gives gifts to her dads on Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers' Day Presents

“Happy Father’s Day, Dad.” Claire handed the wrapped gift to Dean.

He gleefully tore into the packaging, retrieving a mug proclaiming “#1 DAD” from within. He smirked at Cas and immediately got up to pour coffee into the new mug.

Castiel made an exaggerated pouty face. “I’m not number one dad, Clairebear?”

“Don’t worry, Papa, I got you something, too.” She handed him a similarly shaped present.

He meticulously peeled off the pieces of tape, sticking them on Dean’s arm when he sat back down, ignoring his indignant “Hey!” Cas lifted his own mug out of the tissue paper and nearly choked at its proclamation of “TOP DAD AWARD”. His eyes darted to Claire who was widely smirking, and his face colored further.

Dean turned Cas’ wrist so that he could read the mug and flushed brightly. “Claire, what, how-”

“Oh, Daddy,” she giggled. “You’re not exactly… _quiet_. And I mean, I’m scarred for life, but I’ve been waiting ten months to give you these.”

Willing his face to cool, Castiel gently set the mug on the coffee table and lunged at Claire. She shrieked and ran towards her room, fleeing the dreaded Tickle Monster.

Alone in the living room, Dean turned the mug towards himself and chuckled slightly. “If only she used her powers for good.”

And if Sammy gagged on his coffee when faced with Dean and Castiel calmly drinking from their new mugs, well. Claire came by her pranking honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this tumblr post: http://girly-fanatic.tumblr.com/post/118034513170/iamtonysexual-just-shower-thoughts-a-1-dad . I posted it on tumblr here: http://mathylibrarian.tumblr.com/post/118038802228/iamtonysexual-just-shower-thoughts-a-1-dad .


End file.
